martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tragic Death Valley
Within the center of God Burying Ridge was a red mountain range. Within this mountain range was an unfathomably deep valley called Tragic Death Valley. This red mountain range was terrifyingly high. In particular, the front two mountain peaks rose a million feet into the sky, piercing through the heavens like divine swords. The main body of this mountain range circled about, spanning across God Burying Ridge, seeming to divide the tens of thousands of miles wide God Burying Ridge into two! This mountain range looked as if it were carved by a divine being; such skill could only be called an act of god. From afar, it resembled a giant red dragon. The front two perilous peaks resembled dragon horns, and the following mountain peaks looked like the dragon body and dragon claws. This unbelievably lifelike terrain made it hard for anyone to believe that it was formed naturally. At the front of this dragon was a deep canyon that looked like a dragon’s maw. It was a jet black land, unfathomable, seeming to swallow everything within it. Facing this massive maw, Even Empyreans couldn’t help but give birth to a profound sense of despair and constraint in his heart. It was like everything in this world, including space and time, was distorted because of the existence of this maw. Anything that entered would be sucked in, never to emerge! It was like a true black hole of the universe, a path of no return! The reason this valley had this name was because out of all those who had ever been seen entering, no one had ever emerged. A tragic death, a death in vain, the meaning of Tragic Death Valley was that those who entered would die without any meaning or value at all. There were many mystic realms where one had nine chances of death and one chance of survival, but if one safely emerged, chances were they would obtain a massive lucky chance. However, Tragic Death Valley was different. There were no known lucky chances within Tragic Death Valley. Tragic Death Valley was a place where people entered but never emerged. It was an absolute death zone with no hope at all. In the rumors that were passed down for several tens of millions or even hundreds of millions of years, it was said that several Empyreans died in Tragic Death Valley. Tragic Death Valley was one of the most famous danger zones in the entire Asura Road, because it was an absolute death zone. History The Asura Road Master had arranged a dao field and then had placed the Essence Spirit Embryo Stone that had taken billions or even tens of billions of years to breed within it. Then, he had laid down a time enchantment within the dao field, speeding up the flow of time to a 10:1 ratio. Afterwards, the Asura Road Master had used skeletons of some dead God Beasts as materials to create an essence energy array formation in order to supply the Essence Spirit Embryo Stone with the required energy as well as power the revolution of the dao field. After tens of billions of years had passed, a true sacred spirit would be bred. The dao field that the Asura Road Master laid down was God Burying Ridge. That 10:1 time enchantment he created was Tragic Death Valley. As for that essence energy array formation, that was the God Beast Tomb. The existence of Tragic Death Valley was an inheritance left behind by the Asura Road Master. The reason that the Asura Sutra was left here was all in order to nurture the birth of this spirit essence stone.Category:Asura Road Category:Danger Zones